Nine-Tails Guardian
Nine-Tails Guardian (Kor: 구미호 보호자) was the personal bodyguard of the Jade Emperor of the Heavenly Realm. Appearance The Nine Tails Guardian is a human like being who is colossal in size he has white hair which is shoulder length fox ears, wears gray pants, and has nine fox tails which are flame like in appearance. Although currently he is very skinny to the point that his rib cage can be seen, presumably through centuries of being starved and not having nutrition while in imprisonment. Personality He is a calm individual, however when betrayed he goes into a berserk rage as shown when he slaughtered many gods after he was betrayed by the jade emperor. He also seems to be very bad-tempered as seen when he told his assistant to attack Park Il-Pyo when he refused his offer of a contract. History Over a 2000+ years before the start of the GOH plot, he was a fox of the Sage Realm that trained for a 1000 years and finally became a god. After becoming a god he was allowed to live in the Heavenly Realm and even served in the royal court of the Jade Emperor as his bodyguard. During the war between the Sage realm and the Heavenly realm he was seen fighting the monkey king although their fight was interrupted. However, the Jade Emperor and other gods began to fear the power that he, a mere creation they made, had and tried to killed him. In retaliation he ravaged the lands of heavens and escaped below. He was too deeply wounded and his soul separated from his body, his body remained in the Sage Realm while his soul ventured to the Human Realm looking for a vessel to hold it until his body recovered. After hundreds of years of searching his soul happen chance upon a suitable vessel however his vessel could not handle the sudden power and fell over dead in the middle of the road. Luckily the vessel had a wife that was pregnant with his unborn child, and he possess that child and waited until he could handle his powers, that child was Park Il-Pyo. Plot Abilities He is an extremely dangerous combatant judging by how he slaughtered many gods while angered and was the personal bodyguard of the Jade Emperor. He was stated to have fought with the Monkey King, and even Monkey King said that he was a good opponent. Jin Mo-Ri even stated that Jade Emperor feared Nine-Tails Guardian's ability. Possession: Nine-Tails Guardian can possess his contractor, as he used Park Il-Pyo's body to fight Okhwang. Pyrokinesis: The Nine-Tails Guardian had ability to create and manipulate fire at will. *'Fox Generation': He also could summon many foxes ranging from them to be big or small made out of fire. Divine Techniques Veritable Pandemonium: This is an attack where multiple foxes of various sizes attack an opponent. Upon contact, these foxes burst into flames, severely burning the opponent. Gallery Nine Tails Guardian4.png Nine Tails Guardian3.png Nine Tails Guardian2.png 25.jpg Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Demons Category:Gods Category:Strength Group